Going to Toyland and going to Mute City
ur Heroes are back in Castle Oblivion Shoutmon: Gumdramon, Damemon. Who could that have been before in our memory? I wasn't our Parnter. But... Three... Boys Maybe... I think his name was... Gumdramon: Hmm. His name is... Damemon: I think his name starts with a... Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Let's go! You want to find our friends or not? Shoutmon: Okay! Okay. Aw man... We almost got that name. Gumdramon: And no thanks to Whisper, who yelled at us. Damemon: We almost had it in our heads. Meanwhile A Boy is typing his Laptop and he's typing about Gumdramon, Another Boy is doing some Tarot Card and it show a Knight heading to the Door and the last boy is writing down the Book and it's about Shoutmon and his Friends Back to our Heroes Shoutmon: I remember! There was three Boys! Whisper: Three boys? What do you mean? Gumdramon: He means, the boys who was in Digital World. Besides My partners and our friends. There were boys, that we werr friends with. The Twelve of us played together all the time when we were at the Digital World. Komasan: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon... Seems to me that's the first time you all have mentioned then Shoutmon: Yeah... I guess we forgot all about them. I think... she just suddenly went away when it was 2 Months ago before we reunited our human partners. Jibanyan: What do you think made you remember that now, nyan? Damemon: I don't know. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle. Komajiro: So did you remember their names? Shoutmon: I'm not sure. I feel kinda stupid. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now...we can't even remember her name. USApyon: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon. Whisper: Aww, you cannot be worrying about that. If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember their names just like everything else! Gumdramon: Alright. Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the door Shoutmon: What is this place? This place has many toys or something. Whisper: herever we are, this place look so lovely. ?????: I think you should be a little more worried. Gumdramon: Who said that? It was Goombario Goombario: You're inside the Toyland from General Guy. Komasan: I know that voice. Goombario, it's you, zura? Goombario: Komasan, Komajiro? is that you? Thank goodness, I though I'd never see you again! Komajiro: We're so happy to see you. We're your Friend. And your friends will always take care of you, remember? Goombario: I know, you are. You're my good friends to me. I never let anything happen to you. But anyway, how did YOU end up in the Toyland? Shoutmon: I think we just used a special way... Whisper: It's so special, we don't know how we did it! Goombario: Aw, tough luck.... I was hoping you could help me and my friends to get out of here. Komasan: Friends? You mean, Lady Bow, Kooper, Parakoopa and Bootler is here? Goombario: Yes, they are. Follow me. They went off and they made it to Goombario's Finds Komasan: Lady Bow! Kooper! Parakoopa! Bootler! Kooper: Komasan? Komajiro? Is that you? How in the world did you get here? Jibanyan: You tell us! How did you end up in this place? Parakoopa: Well, it's a long story... 1 hour later USApyon: So you go captured from General Guy and now you're trap here? Whisper: But how? Lady Bow: Of course, but we found Goombario. We would do anything for our friend. Shoutmon: But now that General Guy has let in this place. It would be awful for you to be out. Bootler: Not if Goombario and us together. That makes everything a little better. There's nothing better then being reunited with someone you care about. Damemon: Okay... I see what you mean. Kooper: We don't care if we're stuck here, so long as we have Goombario. He's a good Goomba and he doesn't do much. Whisper:: Well, he's still tells fibs. But with a little help from me... Bow: Whisper, you worried too much. Shoutmon: Speaking of Goombario.. where is he? USApyon He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time, Dani? Kooper: I think he's off exploring. That Goomba has been poking around just about everywhere inside this place. He won't tell us why it's so important. We tell him it's dangerous, but he doesn't care. Whisper: That Goomba is Handful! Shoutmon, if you don't mind... Shoutmon: I know that. You want us to help you find him, right? Come on, let's get going! They went off to find Goombario and they found him Goombario: Oh! Whisper: Where are you thinking!? You know your friends is worried about you. Damemon: Even Komasan and Komajiro is. Goombario: I'm so sorry... Gumdramon: What are you doing anyway? Looking for something? Goombario: Yeah. I was looking for some toys. Whisper: I know you're lying. Goombario: But, Whisper... Komasan: Don't be so hard on him, Whisper We promise not to get upset, Goombario.mIs that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Can you trust me? Goombario: Okay.... I was looking for a way out. Parakoopa said he and his friends are happy, but it's my fault for them to be stuck in here.. I shouldn't go on my own without permission. I want to help my Friends to get out of this place. But they'll worry if I tell them what I'm doing. Komajiro: So that's why you though you had to tell a lie. Whisper: You did it because you care about your friends! USApyon: And you need know is to be brave! Goombario: What do you mean? Damemon: Tell you're Friends the truth. With a little bravery, you can do it! If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out. Shoutmon: And we'll give you a hand! Goombario: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish my luck, Komasan! Komajiro: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal, zura. Goombario: Yes! I'll be brave and tell my friends how I really feel! No lies this time! Komasan: Good! Now go back to them, zura. Then they heard a loud noise Shoutmon: What's happening!? Jibanyan: I think got a bad feeling about this, nyan! Whisper: Goombario! Get out of here! He ran off and then he got captured from Heartless Shoutmon: Goombario! Goombario: Help me! I'm trapped! Shoutmon: Don't worry! He is fighting that Parasite Cage and he defeated it and Goombario is still inside Goombario: I'm still stuck in here! Gumdramon: Goombario! Be brave! Goombario: How can I do that?! Shoutmon: Don't give up! Try to fight your way out! Goombario: Fight my way out... Of course! He stomping the Heartless and he's free and then a Large Heart has been released Komasan: Goombario, are you okay? Goombario: Yes., I'm okay. Just a little scared.... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Maybe we should destory this place, so we can get out of here. Shoutmon: Of course! If we're lucky, you and your friends will be back home safe and sound! Gumdramon: Good idea! Let's go destroy this place and try it! Goombario: And I'm going with you, too! Komajiro No, you can't, zura. Goombario: Why not? Komasan: You should be with yo Friends. If you get left behind in this placez that means you will get separated from your friends! Shoutmon: Leave this to us. Goombario. Okay, I guess you're right. Be careful, you guys! They went off and they made it to this room Wile: Looks like this is as far as we go. Shoutmon: Ready, then? Let's smash this place! Jibanyan: If would be easier if we had someone to fight, nyan... Shoutmon: Oh boy. We got company! Then Heartless has appeared and they fight them and then they defeated them Gumdramon: That's all of them.. And then everything is exploding Komasan: It's working! The Toybox is gonna blow! Then the Blast has blown them away, After that they have survived Damemon: Ouch... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannot feels like. Gumdramon: Where did Goombario and his friends go? Komasan: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely. Shoutmon: Without you and your bother, Komasan. I though there was no escaping without your friends! Komasan: I don't care being left behind, as long as they are safe back home. Maybe Goombario doesn't need me after all, zura. Damemon: What do you mean? Komasan: That Goomba have alot of Adventures to save the day. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need us anymore. Seems like he will make some friends on his own. Shoutmon: Don't you remember what Bootler said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I think Goombario's counting the day till he can see you again. Komasan: Well, you know? I guess you're right, zura. They left Toyland and they back in Castle Oblivion Jibanyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, is there anything else you remember about those boys? Shoutmon: Well... just some bits and pieces. Komasan?Maybe you could try telling us some more story about them. Who knows? It might even help you remember other things, zura? Gumdramon: Well, let's see. In their Memories Shoutmon: That boy is Brave and Stubborn... And always writing down like a Journalist. Gumdramon: The Second One looks so smart and intelligent. And he type down on his laptop. And he's extremely curious to learn about the Digital World. Damemon: That last boy... He was quite and nice.. and always play with his card. Even Digimon knows that he could use the card to see the future... Like a Fortune Teller. Shoutmon: When we were having an adventure in the Digital World. They are watching us instead exploring around. Sometime, they are were having fun with us! And they are very good. I remember that Psychemon and his team and us are fighting over who was the best. Damemon: But one day, their gone, just like this. I think all the Digimon know. They might even have tried to explain some it to us. Shoutmon: I tried to tell them, but... They said they went back to where they belong. I remember crying after he left, when I miss Taiki so much. After their memories Gumdramon: And.. that's all of it. We still don't remember their name. Komasan: Don't worry, I think you'll remember it in no time, zura. Whisper: Okay, I must point out. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It's seems to me forgetting things may be the only way- to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us. Jibanyan: All we need to do is to forget in order to remember? Shoutmon: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." And that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... We didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant. USApyon: You know. I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro and Whisper aren't remembering more of the stuff from our memories? Jibanyan: Come on, everynyan! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster. Meanwhile Curusadermon: Just as we intended. Impmon: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go. Curusadermon: You may have some fun at the first floor. And this time, it's my turn to do it. Impmon throw 4 Cards to her and she grab them Curusadermon: I cannot give it to them. Impmon: Don't punch them or beat them. Curusadermon: Hm... Do I detected a soft spot? I'm not gonna break those toys. Imbecile. Impmon: So don't forget. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are the key. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization Digimon Curusadermon shut his lip with her finger Curusadermon: I know you're gonna say that one, too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right. She disappeared Impmon: Hmph. You should have been so wise to have to done the same, Crusadermon. Whisper: So, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, did anything back there help you remember your friend's name, whis? Damemon: Well... Their name's the only thing I can't seem to remember. Jibanyan: You have to think hard! Hurry up and remember it! Damemon: Okay. He use the Card and he went to the Door They are in Mute City Shoutmon: Where are we? Whisper: It looks like city. But so Futuristic. USApyon: I wonder where we are? But don't be be afriad There's nothing to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not ever something that can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away! Komasan: Are you sure? USApyon: I am sure. He walking to the door and then someone has appeared and it was Captain Falcon Falcon: Show me you're moves. USApyon: (Scream) Falcon: Geez, I didn't mean to scare you. You seem to be new in Mute City. If you are wondering around the city, that is not a good idea to do it. Sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Captain Falcon. And this is Mute City. Everybody in Mute City say that I'm famous. If you are new the city, you're in the right place. Jibanyan We're not, Racer. Falcon: Aw, mam. For a moment there, we've got a bit of a problem here in Hogwarts. Damemon: What kind of Problem? Falcon: Well... Then Heartless Appeared Falcon: They are! They are fighting all the Heartless and they defeated them Jibanyan: Okay, nyan! Why did send these Heartless here?! Falcon: I didn't send them, they shows up in Mut City. And I have too use my vehicles away from them. They actually go around and attacked the Citizen in Mute City. Shoutmon: Why are they here? Falcon: I was going to see Dr. Clash. I'm heading to his Office, Follow me. They went Whisper: Alright, what should we do? Damemon: Looks like we have to go with him. Whisper: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless? Gumdramon: Don't be a Scared, butler. Let's go. Whisper: (Sigh) Okay. They went to Dr Clash Office and they made it Falcon: Hey, Dr Clash. Dr. Clash: What now, Falcon? Falcon: I want to see you. And I need some Help from you. Dr Clash: If you want my Help. I have created something. USApyon: What is it, Dani? Dr Clash: I created a Potion of True Memories. Damemon: True Memories?! Dr Clash: Our Heart is full of Memories. But not at all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Every important memories changes with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember. Damemon: Could that happen to me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon? Dr Clash: It happens to everybody. Some memories grow smaller, and some became more bigger. If we could recover our true memories, the world would be completely different. So, I devised a Potion from Forget-me-not that bring our true memories. Damemon: Will it work? Dr Clash: Don't know. Falcon: As soon as Dr Clash got the Potion ready, Heartless start coming! USApyon: Sounds like a failed experiment, Dani. Dr Clash: No way. I just need to take a sniff at the Potion to find out what went wrong. He look at Shelf Dr Clash: And it's because it's gone. Damemon: Did someone took it? Dr Clash: Maybe Jody did. Falcon, you've better find her or else I'll she'll do something with it. Falcon: Alright. Damemon: Can I come with you? Falcon: How come? Damemon: I want to know about these "True Memories" that the Doctor keeps talking about. Falcon: Sure. Let's go find Jody. They went off to find Jody and they found her at the Station Falcon: There you are, Jody. I though I never find you. Jody: Who are they, Falcon? Are they you're new friends? Falcon: They're interested in true memories. You do have the Potion, Right? Jody: Sure did. She show them the Potion Falcon: Could you give it back to Dr Clash? Jody: I would. But... I'm afraid. All that Dr Clash did was created it, and the Heartless Appeared. What if someone drink it? Falcon: Don't worry. What could be more awesome? Jody: I don't know, Falcon. Isn't there another option? Damemon: Any ideas, Falcon? Falcon: Nope. ?????: But I can! They dodge it's attack and Jody drop the Potion and then Black Shadow got the Potion. Jody: Oh No! The Potion! Falcon: Black Shadow! You again! Black Shadow: Well, Captain Falcon. I'm just helping you put the Potion to good use. You should thank me. Well, just one drink and the Heartless Appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? THAT would be Horrible! Poor Captain Falcon. You can't hold a lighter to Black Shadow. Time for Mute City to taste pain and destruction beyond any nightmare. Falcon: What? No! I won't let you! He disappeared Shoutmon: Come on, Falcom! We've gotta go find him! They went off to find Black Shadow and they found him Falcon: Black Shadow! Give back the Potion! Black Shadow: You don't how to give up! And even though... all this running is making me thirsty. He drink the Potion Damemon: Uh on. Black Shadow: Very good. Taste good and... Agh! What's this! What... something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something... vile! Falcon: Black Shadow! What's going on? Black Shadow: Stay back! Stay back! Damemon is fighting him and he defeated him 1 Hour Later Dr Clash: Curse you, Black Doom! He Drink all the Potion! There are only a few drop left! Whisper: Damemon, why don't you ask the Doctor if you can drink the rest, whis? Damemon: No, thank you. Dr Clash: You don't want it? Oh, well.. It would've been a good Experience. Jody: Damemon... Falcon: Don't you want to find out about your true memories? Damemon: I am- now more than ever. But there's this Digimon- Impmon. Me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon promised him I'd find the truth on our own. Dr Clash: I don't get it. When I created the Potion, Heartless appeared- and when Black Shadow drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean? Jody: It means the Potion was a failure? Dr Clash: No way! I can't be wrong! Black Shadow MUST have found his true memories!... True Memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within! Damemon: Then... what will happen to me? What happens when my true memories Awaken? Dr Clash: Maybe something even more terrible... but this is all just a hypothetical. I can't be sure with further research. Damemon: What's wrong, Damemon? Does Dr Clash scare you? Damemon: I... Guess so. Falcon: That's great for you. Fear and doubt are sign of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new direction, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruined my heart. Damemon: Thanks, Captain Falcon. I'll remember that. Falcon: Then good luck, everyone! May you always enjoy being a racer! They left